powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Mythixx
Power Rangers Mythixx is a Concept created by Box of Kratos. This season follows a team of Archaeologists , from around the world, battling an ancient evil that was unearthed and accidentally released during an excavation in Greece. Synopsis 10,000 years ago, when Superstition and the Sword Ruled, before the times of Ramesses II, of Achilles, of Julius Caesar, of Jesus Christ. There was a major power, considered the first great civilization after Mesopotamia, Spread over what would become the Roman Empire, the Greek City-States, the Persian Empire, the Armenian Empire, the Ottoman Empire, the Egyptian Dynasties, and the Scandinavian Commonwealth, was the Macaea Empire, ruled by the Benevolent Emperor Moelaste the Wise and his Five Governors. Macaea was built by the Six Mythical Humanoid Beasts known only as the "Mythics" to the people of Macaea. The Mythics would then entrust it's rule to a Dynasty of Emperors that will be remembered throughout time. Despite Macaea's great size and brief Golden Age, Macaea was not as long lasting as many Great Ancient Empires, It's demise came in the form of a powerful dark deity known as Otesis, a fish-like demoness who is driven by one objective: Consuming the Human Race. How she was released is a mystery that remains unknown to anyone other than her, but, When her armies attack Macaea, all they know is to guard it with their very lives. For Twenty Years, Macaea's Warriors have defended their homeland against the Warqueen's endless armies, The lands have been ravaged by the endless fighting, many men will not go home to see their loved ones. Emperor Moelaste and his Governors begin to lose hope, fearing that all they have worked for will be all but destroyed, until their very hope shined in front of them. giving them the power necessary to defeat Otesis. One final battle ensued, over what would become the Greek City-State of Athens. Otesis overpowers the Emperor and his Comrades, it was then that the Emperor finally cast Otesis and her Army into the Underworld after she destroyed his Governors in front of him. The victory was bittersweet as the Underworld's Power engulfed the entirety of Macaea, causing many of it's citizens to lose their memories and, eventually, found the great Ancient Empires that will influence humanity in it's place. Macaea would be forever lost in the sands of time until, in 1988, an Excavation Team in Greece discovered strange hieroglyphics buried in the ground. For 27 years, Archaeologists from around the world gather to uncover the existence of the Macaea Empire, attempting to prove to the world that this short-lived Ancient Wonder once existed. Late 2015, Archaeologists in the city of Athens discover a strange tomb engraved in purple and dark, although withered, decor, They decide to open this strange tomb hoping it was the remains of the Macaean Emperor, When they do, they realize that it was no tomb at all, but, the gateway to the Underworld. Before they can shut it, Otesis flies out and vows revenge on the Human Race, starting with the descendants of the Emperor and his Governors. By mere coincidence, Said descendants are Archaeologists at that very Excavation Site. Before Otesis can capture them and dispose of them, The power of the Ancient Mythics empower the descendants and transform them into Champions of Peace. The Power Rangers Mythixx defeat Otesis' Armies at the site and vow to fight Otesis whenever she wreaks havoc on the human race. Characters Rangers Allies * Dr. Harvey Stokes - The De-Facto Mentor of the Mythixx Team, usually an anxious man ** Dr. Brandon F. Sapp - Harvey's American Assistant. ** Nicole Cousteau - The French-American Technician responsible for the Rangers' Arsenal and Zords. * Spirit of the Mythics Villains * Dark Xupan Empire of the Underworld ** Warqueen Otesis *** Beast General Veparohm *** Insect General Coruram *** Arachnid General Volsom *** Veuzhal the Creator ** Piscions - Fish-themed Footsoldiers of the Xupan Empire. Arsenal Transformation Devices * Mystifizer - a Belt Buckle Morpher that is activated when the user utters the phrase "Power of the Ancients, Mystify" Weapons * Ancients' Saber- An Ancient-esque Saber issued to the Mythixx Rangers *'Grand Mystic Cannon'◆◆◆◆◆◆ Vehicles * Mythic Cruiser Zords MythiZord System Legend: ◆ piloted zord, ★ battlezord, ➲ carrier zord, ❖ sentient zord/auxiliary zord '' * Mythixx Ultrazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆★➲ ** Centurion Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆★ *** Mythixx Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆ **** Wolf MythiZord ◆ **** Elk MythiZord ◆ **** Cheetah MythiZord ◆ **** Sphinx MythiZord ◆ **** Pheonix MythiZord ◆ **** Eagle MythiZord ◆ *** Mythic Centurion ★ *** Winged Lion Mythizord ➲ * Lord Pegasi/Areion Megazord (''The Megazord embodiment of Lord Pegasi, one of the fallen Governors) ❖ ** PegaZord I ❖ ** PegaZord II ❖ ** PegaZord III ❖ ** PegaZord IV ❖ ** PegaZord V ❖ * Lord Grifoth/Gryphon Megazord (The Megazord embodiment of Lord Grifoth, one of the fallen Governors) ❖ **GriffiZord I ❖ **GriffiZord II ❖ **GriffiZord III ❖ **GriffiZord IV ❖ **GriffiZord V ❖ Note from Author "Hello, Box of Kratos here, I figured i'd try something new, departing from the Technological and Sci-Fi themes i'm usually accustomed to. I apologize if this doesn't seem like one of my best seasons, but, i tried. Thanks for taking a look." Episodes Coming Soon Trivia * First Season to feature a Female Lead Villain. ** Said Lead Villain bears a resemblance to Undertale's Undyne, especially in her Ranger Form, Although the Creator based her design off of Undyne, He has never played the game nor is a fan. ** First Female Villain with her own Ranger Form (Coming Soon) * Despite being born in Russia, Anton's lineage comes from the Persian Empire. * First Season to start off with six rangers as opposed to the sixth ranger coming in mid-season. * First Season to have each Ranger come from different nations other than the U.S. * It is presumed that Otesis inadvertedly and indirectly assisted in the rise of Megalodon's Emperor Aquarices. * In the Synopsis, "Superstition and the Sword Ruled" refers to 90s Animated Series Gargoyles. Category:Box of Kratos